Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey 1993 Aired on ABC (December 31, 1999)
(Meanwhile, Balto and his friends start to get the most out-of-their trip in trying to find the lost team. A snowball flies over Balto, and hits a nearby tree. Grinning and turning back, he sees that Muk and Luk are having a little snowball fight of their own) * Muk: Who? Missed! (He throws a snowball, and hits Luk) Ha ha! * (A couple snowballs fly by, narrowly passing Boris) * Boris: (irritated, puts his finger to his lips) Csendes! (A snowball hits him flat on the face) * (A goose's imprint is left on the snow) * Muk: Brilliant, right on the beak, what a bull's-eye, hahahaha! (He high-fives Luk) * Boris: That does it? Who did this? * (Muk and Luk look at Boris, who is peering from the ground with a pile of snow on his head. He drums his fingers) * Muk: (runs behind Luk) This, uh, that was him! (He gestures towards Luk) * Luk: Mm-hmm! (He points at Luk) * Balto: (turns from the scene. He utters a low gasp, and starts to listen) Guys, I think... (He gasps as he spots a large shadow move behind a tree. A small pile of snow falls from the branches) I think we should keep moving. (He moves forward) * Boris: Is that your response to all replies, motion? (He cracks his back. Dusting himself, he follows Balto) * (Muk and Luk are yet enjoying themselves with the fluffiness of their newly-made snowball) * Balto: Muk, Luk! C'mon, let's get going! * Boris: (muttering C'mon, Boris, let's go, Boris! Easy to say for a guy with four legs! (A snowball whizzes through the air and smacks Boris down again) * Boris: (Getting up) Alright...that's it! (He spits and dusts himself off) It's time for goose to kick a little bear butt! (Muk and Luk are shivering in fear. Muk points to something behind Boris, but Boris doesn't listen) Aha! Eventually! Your old uncle Boris is making an impression! (He turns around and hits something furry) Now what? * (Boris feels the furry fact, making a sickening noise every time he pokes at it. Gulping, Boris looks up into the face at a furious grizzly bear. Boris' mouth drops open) * (The bear raises a claw to strike Boris. Balto turns back, shocked at what he sees. Boris swiftly himself runs out of the way and gets himself stuck inside a hollow branch. The grizzly swipes at the branch, causing it to fly, who entrap Muk and Luk inside) * (Balto runs to the bear and jumps at it. Swiftly, the bear knocks away Balto, and he lands in the snow. He gets up, and starts running towards the bear again) * Muk: HEEELLLPPP!!! * (The bear advances towards Muk, Luk and Boris. He raises a claw again to hit them with, but stops as Balto has the bear's foot in his jaws. The bear trips over, causing Balto to land face-to-face with it. The bear, who raises his arm and pins Balto down to the snow. He presses down Balto to the ground, making him lose his breath. As the bear is about to slash a Balto...) * Jenna: Rawwwwr!!!! * (Jenna bites the bear's claw, and kicks it in the face with her legs) * Balto: Jenna...? * (The bear throws Jenna away, but she comes back and sinks her teeth into the bear's snout. The bear lets go of Balto. He shoves Jenna aside and into Boris' branch, causing it to break loose and free Muk and Luk, as well as Boris) * (The grizzly returns his attention back to Balto; he backs him up into a thick of shrubs. Swiftly, Balto slips away by moving aside for a branch to swing around and hit the bear. Then Balto loses his balance and falls down a hill, and onto a surface of a frozen lake) * (Quite fuming, the bear follows Balto down) * Boris: (Watching from the hilltop down at Balto with Jenna, Muk and Luk) BALTO!! * (The grizzly stands up, and smashes his foot down hard on the ice, causing it to crack and break open. Then it gets stuck, and falls into the frozen abyss. The crack opens up another hole around Balto) * Boris, Jenna and Luk: BALTO!!! * (The ice flow overturns, taking Balto down under with it) * Jenna and Boris: NoooooOOOO!!!! * (Balto disappears under the ice)